Sophia
by anacarolmaron
Summary: Caçar e ser caçada, esta é minha vida agora.
1. Capítulo 1

Era junho, o frio se intensificada por todos os cantos naquela manhã, o gelo estava espalhado por todas as folhagens da cidade e a umidade irradiava dos poros de cada célula viva. O sol estava escondido por camadas espessas de nuvens, mas ainda havia um pequeno deslumbre de sua luminosidade. Era um clima perfeito, o que me fazia acordar de bom humor. Minha cidade era incrível, com toda sua imensidão por ser a Capital do Estado, mas ela ainda mantinha o frio típico da região. No entanto meu lugar favorito era a minha cidade natal, ficava no interior, era pequena e ainda caia neve de verdade todo o inverno. Diferente do gelo que se acumulava aqui.

Encarei minha imagem no espelho e quase me arrependi por ter chegado tarde na outra noite, meu rosto estava inchado e o cabelo bagunçado em ângulos impossíveis. Entrei no banho quente com cautela, deixei que a água escorresse e acelerasse meus pensamentos lentos e matinais. Era como um ritual.

Sai do banho procurando roupas limpas, da qual minha mãe colocava em uma pequena prateleira do meu quarto. Nela encontrei calças jeans, uma blusa verde musgo extremamente grossa e um casaco impermeável preto que estava jogada no chão. Recolhi toda minha bagunça para o closet e fechando aquela porta meu quarto parecia em ordem. Calcei minhas meias e desci as escadas. Encontrei meu pai sentado a mesa com seu jornal recém-entregue sorrindo ao ouvir minha mãe cantarolar uma música antiga.

Me sentei a mesa e por breves minutos reparei na mulher linda que servia o café em sua mesa retangular. E no homem bem humorado que forçava os olhos para ler uma pequena manchete no jornal.

Minha mãe era muito ocupada, por esse motivo era movida a regras e uma delas era que ela - e somente ela - faria o nosso café da manhã todos os dias. Secretamente era a parte do meu dia favorito, era o único momento em que realmente ficávamos juntos até o outro café da manhã. E eu acreditava que para eles essa também era a melhor parte. Era uma das poucas coisas que, diariamente, fazíamos em família.

Minha mãe Úrsula era uma mulher de opinião na editora em que trabalhava, ela era o tripé que mantinha toda uma revista nas ruas com boa reputação. Meu pai Robert era presidente de uma dasempresas do meu avô. Isso o mantinha muito ocupado, já que nossa família tinha a tradição de não jogar todo o trabalho em cima dos funcionários.

Depois de toda a louça ser colocada na pia para aguardar a empregada que chegaria em breve, cada um de nós seguiu fazendo seus afazeres, o que tornava tudo uma correria.

Meu pai corria até a sala com a gravata meio enfiada na cabeça para atender seu telefone. Minha mãe escovava os dentes enquanto procurava o sapato embaixo da cama. E eu catava os cadernos do colégio e calçava os tênis de couro. Exatamente como todo o dia, quando nós estávamos prestes a sair, a campainha tocava e eu corria para atender.

Era Poliana, uma garota doce, de origem japonesa com seus cachos grossos e artificiais cor de carvão, seus olhos negros e puxados delicadamente acentuavam o rosto infantil. Aquela garota sorridente na porta era a pessoa mais confiável, gentil e inteligente de todos os meus amigos naquela época.

– Bom dia, os garotos estão nos esperando na cafeteria. – disse ela.

Naquele momento meu pai fez com que fossemos andando para a escola, ele tinha que fechar a porta. Minha mãe passou por nós correndo, com uma pasta na boca e várias outras nos braços, em direção ao seu carro.

Fechada a porta, eu e Poliana ficamos no gramado observando os dois atarefados entrando em seus carros e saindo com pressa.

– Eles precisam diminuir a cafeína – comentou Poliana quando seguíamos até a cafeteria.

– Precisam. – Nós olhamos para trás para ver se os dois já estavam fora de vista, acabei sentindo pena deles.

– Mas então, é hoje não é?- perguntei quando voltamos a caminhar.

– Sim, e dessa vez não vou interferir e também não vou deixar que meu irmão faça isso. Meu pai está ficando velho e logo vai estar insuportável sem ter uma mulher. Quer dizer, já faz cinco anos que minha mãe morreu, e lutar contra as outras mulheres não nos rendeu ponto positivo com ele. Só espero que essa seja mais agradável que as outras – Eu podia ver a melancolia de Poliana, era difícil para ela desistir. Ela sentia o gosto da rejeição. Jonas, seu pai a culpava pela morte de Ângela, sua mãe, porque ela a havia salvo de um acidente de carro e acabou recebendo todo o impacto do automóvel.

Eu já sabia que Ângela havia ficado em coma por três meses antes de morrer e que ninguém na família gostava de tocar no assunto na presença de Jonas.

– Vai dar tudo certo. Pelo menos se ela for uma bruxa poderemos queimá-la no quintal.

Na cafeteria do velho Baltazar era onde Thomas e Oliver geralmente tomavam seu café da manhã. Mas quando nós chegamos eles faziam mais do que isso. Eles dançavam lambada, que tocava no jukebox, um com o outro.

Thomas sorriu ao nos ver entrando, e indicou onde era a mesa em que estavam sentados, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Oliver pra longe.

Oliver se recuperou do empurrão e foi fazer o que mais lhe agradava na vida, perturbar Poliana, sua irmã mais nova. Ele era bem parecido com ela, com cabelo da mesma tonalidade, apenas mais curto e repicado. No entanto o que mais se destacava era o sorriso de causar inveja. Além disso, ele sempre usava um perfume masculino que já havia penetrado em sua pele tornando seu próprio cheiro.

Eu sentia que Oliver tinha um sentimento de proteção muito forte pela irmã, eu não sabia se era por que ele quase havia perdido ela uma vez ou porque sua mãe sempre fez com que ele tomasse conta dela, acho que deveria tornar quase uma promessa. Em uma das poucas conversas sérias com Oliver ele já havia admitido que não concordava com o sentimento de culpa que Poliana sentia.

– Eai criança, eu não vi você acordando – ele comentou.

– Acho que é porque você estava com os fones de ouvido estourando seus tímpanos. Quando estiver velho nem aparelho auditivo vai funcionar – disse ela com toda elegância que tinha. Ele riu, era só isso que ele sempre fazia quando ela respondia daquele jeito.

Baltazar conseguiu equilibrar nossas xícaras e levar até a mesa. Ele era o loiro mais certinho da cidade, com aqueles olhos azuis e expressivos. Um senhor de idade, gentil e que trabalhava naquele pequeno café com sua esposa que era a chefe de cozinha. Eles eram aqueles casais que todo mundo gostaria de ser, se casaram jovens e até aquele momento ainda se amavam.

– Bom dia garotas.

– Bom dia Sr. Baltazar – respondemos.

Thomas foi até nossa mesa e depois de nos beijar no rosto ele comeu de uma só vez um pedaço enorme de bolo. Ele intimidava as pessoas por que seu jeito de vestir refletia sua personalidade, ele lembrava um garoto de gangue. Ele tinha várias tatuagens pelos braços e piercings. Em alguns lugares ele era considerado só mais um, mas no bairro em que morávamos ele era uma aberração. O que não parecia perturbá-lo, já que nós também não éramos considerados normais.

– Eai baixinha – ele falou comigo com carinho ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrava para poder sentar ao meu lado.

– Eai bochechas rosadas – respondi sorrindo.

Ao contrario do que a maioria das pessoas via, eu enxergava um garoto de olhos verdes, com bochechas rosadas, brincalhão e risonho. Era um pouco adulto demais em certas ocasiões, mas a sua história explicava isso.

– Eu preciso de mais café – disse ele bebendo da minha xícara.

– Você vai ficar viciado em cafeína que nem meus pais, e isso não é um bom futuro – murmurei, quando ele ia pegar a xícara de Poliana, fazendo com que ele mudasse de ideia na hora.

Após trinta minutos já estávamos na sala de aula com Jonas, o pai de Poliana e Oliver, assistindo a aula de geografia. Já que colégio ficava bem perto da minha casa e da cafeteria.

Jonas era um professor exigente e como dava aula na faculdade a tarde, queria que seus futuros universitários da manhã lhe apresentassem bons trabalhos. Ele estava há um ano no colégio e não tinha uma fama positiva com nós, os alunos, contudo havia respeito. Aquele era o terceiro lugar em que morava desde que sua esposa tinha falecido. Era visível que foi no terceiro lugar, naquela cidade imensa que ele havia encontrado tudo que precisava: paz. Eu o admirava por isso.

Algumas horas depois quando soou o ultimo sinal, nós quatro saímos animados pelas portas principais de entrada e saída. Mas a animação de Thomas não durou tanto. Elisa sua avó, que era médica do hospital a duas quadras do lugar onde estudávamos, estava esperando-o com seu carro prateado na frente da instituição. Uma das poucas coisas que irritavam Thomas era que ela viesse buscá-lo de surpresa. Ele enrugou o rosto em uma careta, abanou para nós e foi até o carro, batendo a porta com força.

– Hoje ele não deu sorte – disse Oliver se divertindo.

Mas Poliana havia feito à gentileza de nos lembrar do imenso trabalho que seu pai havia pedido e fomos obrigados a voltar para casa com muitas reclamações. Minha empregava fez a comida e logo depois foi embora. Passei aquela tarde toda de pijama pesquisando sobre as fontes de energias, já havia anoitecido e eu só percebi que era tão tarde quando meus pais chegaram em casa.

Infelizmente quando ia descer as escadas para recebê-los algo na conversa dos dois me fez parar no meio do caminho.

– Não podemos simplesmente chegar e dizer: "Sophia você não..." – disse minha mãe histérica – Robert, e se ela descobriu? E se acontecer alguma coisa? E se alguém descobriu? – ela não conseguia esconder o nervosismo e eu podia imaginar o rosto carrancudo do meu pai.

– Ela teria nos contado. E nós não podemos simplesmente contar. Droga, você sabe disso, é perigoso – disse ele com irritação.


	2. Capítulo 2

Me peguei tão interessada no assunto que me aproximei da escada e quase cai em uma dobra do tapete, alertando a todos que eu estava lá.

– Sophia? È você? – chamou meu pai, eu tinha certeza que minha mãe estava paralisada de pavor na sala.

– Oi pai, escutei alguns barulhos aqui em baixo – respondi ao chegar a sala e fingir um bocejo, como quem acabava de ser acordada.

– Me desculpe só estou preocupada com a nova edição da revista que está atrasada, e aqueles estagiários não colaboram – Minha mãe tentou contornar a situação enquanto servia um copo de uísque. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela desistiu e foi pegar suas pastas no sofá.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. Agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

– Boa noite – responderam os dois e voltei para o meu quarto sem escutar mais conversas.

Alguns minutos depois minha mãe passou no corredor com uma enorme xícara de café e abanou para mim com a mão desocupada, meu pai passou pela porta do meu quarto se arrastando com os olhos quase fechados e me deu um sorriso meio abobalhado.

È claro que eu não consegui dormir com facilidade como normalmente, meus pais estavam escondendo algo. Além do choque de saber que havia algo, eu estava irritada. Odiava ser excluída de alguma coisa, principalmente de algo que deixava minha mãe nervosa e meu pai irritado.

Mesmo parecendo impossível eu havia adormecido, e acordei irritada com o despertador, no entanto o que ecoava em minha cabeça era a conversa da outra noite. Mas afinal era o dia do meu aniversário, algo que eu tinha até esquecido, por fim sentia que era uma data importante. Só por aquele dia eu não pensaria em meus pais e sobre o que eles escondiam.

Pela primeira vez arrumei minha cama em pouco tempo. Logo depois de sair do banho encontrei um vestido roxo e simples que minha mãe havia me feito comprar. Ao olhar no espelho vi uma garota um pouco fora do comum, branca demais pela falta de sol, com os cabelos negros e lisos ainda úmidos, e preferi apenas dar uma realçada nos olhos com lápis preto, algo bem natural.

Um carro preto buzinou na entrada da casa e eu fui até a janela ver meus amigos saindo com cara de satisfeitos do automóvel de Thomas. Dei uma apressada e consegui terminar de me arrumar a tempo de ver minha mãe abrir a porta de casa com um sorriso enorme no rosto esperando os convidados. Eu vi uma mulher linda no hall de entrada. Uma modelo de revistas famosas, cachos perfeitos, a pele com um ar de saúde e levemente bronzeada, um vestido de lã que destacava o corpo com suavidade e sapatos realmente bonitos que mantinha a postura e alguns centímetros a mais que eu. Alguém que eu jamais seria.

Nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos e eu vi que ela realmente desprezava meus tênis, mas aprovou o vestido. Então ela me deu um abraço apertado e me desejou um feliz aniversário. Logo depois Oliver, Poliana e Thomas entraram na casa, sorrindo e me distraindo.

– Feliz aniversário, baixinha – disse Thomas enquanto me abraçava.

– Obrigada, bochechas rosadas. E parabéns pela carteira de motorista.

– Obrigada, fui retirar ontem à tarde. Meu avô me deixou o carro de herança – contou ele com orgulho. Thomas havia repetido de ano duas vezes o que o fazia mais velho que eu. Já eu disputava a posição de segunda mais velha com Oliver que assim como eu havia entrado tarde. Junto com Poliana que era a mais nova.

Antes de fechar a porta mais três carros chegaram trazendo o resto da minha família. Durante as boas vindas pude notar os olhares estranhos que minha avó lançava para minha mãe a todo tempo. Mas havia muitas pessoas, então não era necessário fazer alarde sobre isso, contei até 10 e apenas deixei pra lá mais uma vez.

– Então o que aconteceu entre você e sua mãe? – Perguntou Thomas enquanto comíamos uns bombons da caixa que eu havia ganhado e não tinha esperado para começar a devorá-los.

– Ela está me escondendo algo. Ela e meu pai estão mentindo sobre alguma coisa. Eu sei quando eles mentem...Como você descobriu?

– Ei, eu observo muito. Não sei como explicar. Conheço vocês duas.

– Acho que você anda vendo filmes demais.

– É o que posso oferecer hoje. – respondeu ele. E eu comecei uma guerra de papeis usados de bombons. Oliver veio correndo da cozinha para se juntar a nossa batalha.

Depois de toda a bagunça da chegada e do almoço, meus tios estavam organizando um acampamento, conversavam entusiasmados na volta da mesa no pátio.

– Acampamento? – Perguntei quando cheguei até rodinha rindo com Poliana.

– É. Barracas, fogueiras e etc. Gostaria de ir? – perguntou Tio Fred. Sempre era ele que organizava as coisas malucas da nossa família.

– Claro. Pode contar com minha ilustre presença.

O acampamento ia ser no outro final de semana, pois iam aproveitar o final das férias de Tio Fred e o inicio das do meu pai.

Eu estava lá, sentada organizado os preparativos, quando fui surpreendida. Como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa. Levantei da cadeira sem pensar e segui direto para o escritório. Abri o único armário que não era decorado com vidro e contei as pastas. Puxei exatamente a décima terceira.

Voltando ao controle de minha mente, sentei em umas das poltronas e comecei a olhar uma série de documentos, eram meus documentos. Minha certidão de nascimento, alguns atestados e provas de que eu estava no hospital no dia em que nasci. Porque daquilo eu não fazia a menor ideia, até que um envelope vermelho que parecia não pertencer a aquela pilha me chamou a atenção. Dentro havia uma carta já envelhecida com o tempo.


	3. Capítulo 3

"Q_uerida filha,_

_Sinto tanta a sua falta e sua mãe ainda chora toda noite. Perdoe-me o sentimentalismo deste velho. Quero que saiba o quanto sofri ao ter que deixá-la. E peço que novamente me perdoe por isso. Espero que você esteja bem. Agradeço a seus pais adotivos por terem criado você, e acredito que tenha tido uma vida feliz. Há algumas pessoas que dariam a própria vida para ver a sua partindo desse mundo, foi por esse motivo que a mantive longe e segura. Não posso esclarecer mais nada nesta pequena carta, embora meu desejo seja esse. Se quiser respostas vá até a loja Marie em sua antiga cidade. Haverá alguém para lhe ajudar._

_Com todo amor_

_Kanope Montu_

_Seu pai"._

Aquele foi o momento em que tudo mudou. Eu sabia que aquela carta era para mim, porque essa sensação de certeza havia me levado até ali. Reli a carta varias vezes e fiquei paralisada.

Pouco tempo depois escutei minha mãe me chamando, ela foi me procurando encantadoramente em cada peça da casa. Até levar o susto de me ver no escritório, feito uma estatua, com um envelope vermelho nas mãos.

– Sophia! – ofegou ela.

Mas eu não conseguia responder, não quando via as lágrimas brotar nos olhos dela. Minha mãe colocou as mãos no rosto e se sentou em uma poltrona. Meu pai apareceu no escritório todo feliz com um pedaço de torta de chocolate, até nos ver. Ele fechou a porta e ficou em silêncio.

– Eu ia te contar, hoje à noite – murmurou minha mãe. – Eu não podia te contar antes. Você... você estaria em perigo se soubesse. Eu queria te proteger.

Eu sentia que alguém estivesse me perfurando com uma faca em brasa bem no peito. Não tive reação, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo e eu não conseguia acreditar. Então todos os detalhes que eu secretamente notava foram se tornando nítidos, ninguém na família tinha olhos verdes e nem cabelo preto. O formato do meu rosto, minha pele translúcida, até minha altura. Eles eram todos altos.

– Bem, guardar isso dentro da minha própria casa não parece bem protetor – falei com amargura.

– Conte a ela Úrsula, vamos comece a falar – murmurou meu pai, irritado, mas eu podia sentir o alivio que ele sentia.

Úrsula respirou fundo e começou a falar.

– Nossa família tem uma linhagem muito antiga. Eu ajudava sua avó em um dos orfanatos da nossa antiga cidade e você estava lá, mas não sabemos como chegou. Eu fiquei tão ligada a você Sophia, sempre quisemos ter filhos, mas infelizmente eu não posso. Bom, nós adotamos você. Você era quase uma indigente lá dentro. E você era especial como nossa família, sabíamos disso e você precisava de instrução. Logo que chegamos em casa com você percebemos essa carta em seus documentos e ela estava lacrada. Acredito que eles não podiam abrir por serem pessoas comuns. Depois de ler foi que entendemos tudo. Você era a filha perdida do Conde, ou nem tão perdida assim. Passamos anos procurando qualquer informação sobre você ou sobre seu pai e sua mãe biológicos e nada. Não fazemos ideia do que aconteceu depois que o nosso mundo se dissipou. Apenas te mantemos em segurança.

Eu encarava minha mãe boquiaberta, como assim filha perdida?Como assim Conde?

– Então vocês mudaram de cidade pra me proteger, porque uma carta idiota dizia que eu corria perigo?

– Olhe o Ankh na folha, é ele. O Conde Montu.- disse ela.

– O que é um Ankh e porque esse nome?

– É um símbolo egípcio que significa vida eterna, você descende dos egípcios. Toda sua família biológica tem um nome estranho assim. – respondeu meu pai.

– Sabe é muita coisa pra acreditar. Se eu precisava de instrução porque nunca soube de nada?

– Porque quando soubemos que você era a filha do Conde não podíamos chamar a atenção pra você. Você não podia saber quem era, e muito menos sobre o nosso mundo. Se era um pedido do próprio Conde, então o assunto era realmente sério. Algo ruim estava atrás de você. E ainda está. Mas não sabemos o que é.

Poliana bateu na porta. Meu pai ia abrir a porta, mas fui eu quem abriu. Todos estavam agrupados no corredor esperando alguma surpresa boa, mas eu estava a ponto de explodir e não queria que isso acontecesse na frente de ninguém. Então sai do escritório e corri pelas escadas até o meu quarto. Escutei minha mãe e minha Tia Penélope caírem no choro. Fui seguida por Thomas, Oliver e Poliana. Me atirei na cama e coloquei o travesseiro no rosto. Não podia ser real.

Thomas se jogou ao meu lado e ficou encarando o meu travesseiro se mexendo a cada respiração.

– Não posso acreditar. – suspirei

Poliana e Oliver entraram no quarto e o garoto trancou a porta. Os dois se encolheram nas poltronas que havia em cada canto do meu quarto e ninguém falou por um bom tempo.

Foi quando me sentei na cama, mostrando pela primeira vez o rosto todo lambuzado de lagrimas, foi ai que eles perceberam que o assunto era sério.

– Problemas familiares – falei. Era só o que consegui dizer. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro que acreditava que tudo o que eu havia escutado naquele escritório era real, me avisou sobre colocá-los em perigo caso soubessem demais. – Eu vou ter que viajar.

Thomas sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

– Alguém está doente? – perguntou Poliana.

– Sim, minha mãe. – Parecia que uma doença poderia ser um bom motivo para nos manter afastados da cidade, e não colocar meus amigos em perigo.

– Mas é muito sério? – perguntou Oliver.

– Ainda não sabemos, é o que vamos descobrir.

– Vão ficar quanto tempo fora? – perguntou Poliana.

– Não faço ideia.

– Sinto muito – disse Poliana.

– Acredite eu sinto mais – e como sentia.

– Sophia precisa ficar com a família dela agora, vamos embora. Mas prometa que vai nos dar noticias. – pediu Thomas.

– Prometo – um telefonema, um e-mail, era tudo que naquele momento eu poderia dar.

Eles me abraçaram, e foram embora. Um momento depois desatei a chorar por ter que deixá-los ir. Mal havia descoberto a verdade e já estava tendo que abandonar algumas pessoas. Era um mal pressentimento.

Algumas horas depois desci e no escritório encontrei toda minha família olhando com feições de enterro para o chão.


	4. Capítulo 4

– Eu vou viajar, mas sozinha. – minha mãe ia retrucar, mas ela desistiu. Eu precisava voltar para minha cidade natal, ou pelo menos a cidade que eu achava ser minha cidade natal, e encontrar essa tal pessoa que iria responder minhas perguntas.

– Em pouco tempo acabam suas aulas Sophia. Logo você já vai estar livre do colégio e poderá ir. – disse meu pai.

– Pai vou pedir para adiantar as provas que faltam. Em uma semana estou livre do colégio. Esse é o meu limite. Preciso saber mais e não quero arriscar a vida de vocês.

Eles concordaram após algumas discussões. Pouco a pouco minha família foi indo embora, com sorrisos amarelos no rosto. Eles sabiam de toda história, e como meus pais estavam envergonhados por mentir.

Meus pais ficaram com a parte de resolver a escola e a minha viagem. Eu realmente não estava interessada em me preocupar com isso. Passei horas dentro do meu quarto, lendo e relendo aquela carta. Tentando fazer com que tudo aquilo se encaixasse no meu mundo. Mas isso não aconteceu. Eu também não sabia o que sentir, só sabia que estava confusa. Acabei adormecendo.

Na manhã seguinte descendo as escadas encontrei meus pais tomando café tipicamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar da curiosidade estar exalando da pele de minha mãe ela não perguntou nada. Ela queria saber como eu me sentia e se já a havia perdoado. Mas eu não tinha resposta para essas perguntas.

– Sophia já está tudo certo com a escola, falei que precisamos viajar e eles permitiram adiantar as suas ultimas provas. Você tem até sexta-feira para fazê-las. – disse minha mãe.

– ok.

– Mandei o seu carro no mecânico, ele já está em ótimas condições. Vamos retirar uma boa quantia de dinheiro banco para que você viaje sem qualquer transtorno. – disse meu pai.

– Tudo bem.

Tomei um banho rápido e procurei as roupas mais confortáveis para vestir, jeans, botas de couro pretas e meu casaco preferido de inverno. Não me demorei em arrumar o cabelo e fazer o tradicional ritual de maquiagem. Quinze minutos depois estava descendo com o trabalho de geografia na mão e a mochila quase escorregando do ombro.

– Estou saindo – falei antes de bater a porta.

Naquela semana estudei tudo que eu pude, não porque precisasse, sempre fui meio nerd. Mas porque queria ocupar minha cabeça. Meu pai havia implantado um GPS no carro para o caso de me perder. Eu não achava necessário, eu conhecia a cidade muito bem, desde pequena íamos passar as férias lá. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria pensar nisso e realmente ignorava quando falavam sobre isso comigo, o que me fez andar com os fones de ouvido no volume máximo. Foi difícil fugir das perguntas principalmente dos meus amigos, mas toda vez que eu conseguia distraí-los pensava que estava salvando-os de algo ruim e de toda loucura que aquilo parecia.

– Finalmente é sexta-feira – disse Oliver – essa foi a semana mais longa que eu já tive.

– Na verdade eu acho que foi a mais estranha de todas – comentou Thomas.

– Hoje é meu ultimo dia aqui. Vamos viajar amanhã. – murmurei.

Eles me abraçaram e no meio de tanto choro eu sentia que estava perdendo minha própria casa, meu lugar seguro. Eu estava indo pra cidade que eu amava, mas não por um bom motivo.

Após o almoço meu pai organizava meu carro, ele colocou todas as coisas possíveis e impossíveis para uma viagem. Minha mãe andava nervosa e preocupada e acabou deixando que meu pai organizasse o necessário, mas para ele o exagero ainda não era suficiente. Meia hora depois o carro estava pronto. Eu descia as escadas com uma animação diferente. Aproveitei bem a ocasião para abraçá-los e dizer que os amava. Nunca me arrependi disso. Entrei no carro e sai pela estrada. Eu queria dizer que os perdoava e entendia , eles me amavam e isso era o que importava. Mas não consegui dizer.

Na pequena cidade o céu estava nublado e aquele vapor morno irradiava do chão. Com toda certeza choveria a qualquer momento. Localizei pelo GPS a loja Marie enquanto colocava gasolina no carro, não era uma cidade muito grande e era de fácil localização. Porém eu nunca havia visto essa loja e não queria estar falando com pessoas desconhecidas. O GPS já estava sendo útil.

Avistei a loja pela enorme placa envelhecida. Havia um garoto de pele pálida e cabelos carvão, parado ao lado da porta da loja. Ele jogava uma moeda prateada para o alto e a pegava no ar. Seu rosto estava sem vida, como se estivesse doente.

Desci do carro e escutei meu salto alto bater nas pedras irregulares da rua. Naquele momento achei que estar de salto não era apropriado.

– Com licença. Acho que pode me ajudar – pedi confiante ao parar na frente dele.

Foi então que ele levantou o rosto e riu. Eu paralisei. Ele era Peter. Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco e minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Mas não era uma sensação boa. Era raiva.

– Sophia Beteenford, o que faz aqui? – perguntou ele sempre com o mesmo tom, rabugento e hostil.

– Nada do seu interesse, e você o que faz aqui? Fugindo da justiça? – falei em tom de ameaça.

Ele riu – Acho que isso também não te interessa.


	5. Capítulo 5

Não me abalei, até ri discretamente de Peter. Sacudi os ombros e ia voltar para o carro. Senti os olhos dele nas minhas costas. Então parei e voltei. Eu queria respostas.

– Peter. Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas recebi uma carta dizendo para vir nesse endereço. - falei rapidamente para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, ou talvez não quisesse ver meu orgulho pisoteado tão calmamente.

Ele resmungou e suspirou. Eu não fazia ideia o que um garoto estranho da minha escola estava fazendo ali, a tantos quilômetros da nossa cidade. O maior problema é que ele me odiava, e eu não fazia ideia do porque, mas sentia que logo descobriria.

– Que droga Sophia, você só me trás problemas – resmungou ele com raiva.

– Até parece que fico feliz em que ter que falar com você – retruquei indignada.

– Onde você mora? - perguntou ele com a mesma hostilidade do inicio.

– Pra que você quer saber?

Ele fez um barulho com a boca com irritação.

– Porque eu quero explodir sua casa – falou ele com ironia – Quero saber quanto tempo vai ficar na cidade.

– Moro há três horas daqui. Vou procurar um hotel – Não hesitei em pegar a mão de Peter e escrever o meu numero com uma caneta de bolso – Acho que precisamos conversar.

Já começava a anoitecer e a chover. Eu não queria que fosse ele a me dar respostas, mas não tendo outra alternativa, decidi que não ia deixar que ele me abalasse.

Voltei para o carro e comecei a procurar com o GPS números de pousadas. A chuva já parecia um verdadeiro dilúvio. A cidade era pequena então havia bem poucas. Mas infelizmente havia algum evento na cidade e todos os hotéis estavam lotados. O que me fez sair do carro com minha enorme mochila de couro, tomar um banho até chegar a porta da loja. E lá dentro Peter estava sentado em um dos bancos altos do balcão com a mão da cabeça. Então bati na porta de vidro e implorei por ajuda. Meu orgulho estava esmagado, mas minha família que morava naquela cidade pelo menos estaria segura por essa noite.

Ele veio até a porta e esperou que eu falasse, ele demonstrava irritação.

– Todos os lugares estão lotados, tem um festival de bandas na cidade. Será que você poderia me ajudar? – perguntei delicadamente. Eu sabia que nunca tinha sido tão educada com ele. Desde sempre fomos daquele jeito um com o outro, rudes e grosseiros. Ele tinha mania de me perseguir e eu me indignava por não saber o motivo. Eu também sabia a guerra que era pra ele abrir a porta para mim, mas ele abriu e se afastou para que eu entrasse. Eu sabia por que se fosse comigo, estaria tendo a mesma cara de repugnância que ele.

Meu salto batia no assoalho empoeirado e as pequenas gotas de água da minha roupa caiam em sintonia.

– Vamos – disse ele friamente indo para uma escada de metal enferrujado em caracol no fundo da loja.

Lá em cima havia um apartamento limpo, seco e com uma lareira acesa. O que mesmo sem admitir me impressionou.

– Tem um banheiro ali – disse Peter apontado para a única porta do amplo aposento.

Agradeci com um aceno e fui até o lugar. Tirei a roupa molhada e tomei um banho. Sai de lá com as roupas mais quentes e confortáveis que tinha na mochila.

– Então... Onde eu vou ficar? – perguntei com vergonha.

Peter sem querer correu os olhos pelo meu corpo, tentou disfarçar e sacudiu os ombros. Tentando não pensar muito naquilo decidi buscar as respostas que eu queria.

– Por quê? Porque você mora aqui? Logo nesse endereço.

Ele fez um barulho com a boca novamente, aquilo já estava me irritando. Observei Peter pegar uma fotografia de uma gaveta com agressividade e me mostrou. Era uma mulher linda com o cabelo liso, castanho e até a cintura, com uma franja reta sobre os olhos atrás do balcão da loja.

– Esta era Valentina Sanakht, irmã da sua mãe biológica, a mulher que daria suas respostas.

– Era?

– Ela faleceu há dois anos– disse ele friamente.

– Porque você a conhecia?

Ele suspirou – Porque eu sou seu guardião.

– O que? Porque? Você me odeia.

– Fui treinado durante anos para isso. Valentina me treinou e não tenho que gostar de você apenas te proteger. E sou eu quem te darei respostas agora.

– Pode começar.

– Fazemos parte de uma sociedade que os humanos comuns desconhecem, todos nesse grupo possuem certas capacidades a mais que logo você vai reparar. Os territórios são chamados de condados e os seus donos são os Condes e as Condessas. O conde mais rico é o mais poderoso é, portanto o governante. Está entendendo?

– Sim, tipo feudalismo.

– Exato. Você faz parte de uma família egípcia muito antiga – Ele jogou um livro imenso de uma mesa ao seu lado diretamente para meus braços, tomei a liberdade de sentar no sofá e abri-lo, só havia nomes estranhos em uma arvore genealógica que se estendia pelas folhas, começando pelo primeiro faraó Sanakht da terceira dinastia – Nesse lado do país não seguimos a cultura egípcia, porque as famílias daqui tinham tanto poder que quando mudaram definitivamente para cá criaram seus próprios costumes. Mantendo apenas alguns símbolos e os nomes como tradição. Sua mãe Pytia Sanakht, conheceu kanope Montu que fazia parte de uma família "inimiga", pulando vários fatos e anos eles se apaixonaram e herdaram vários condados de seus amigos que os apoiavam, mesmo contrariando suas famílias. Kanope era gentil com os seus trabalhadores e logo se tornou conhecido e dono de vários condados. Com a riqueza e o poder outros Condes, começaram uma disputa com Kanope. Itemu Hórus é um dos poderosos e cruéis condes, ele sempre quis mais poder. Infelizmente isso desencadeou uma guerra, Kanope contra Itemu, os mais poderosos. Itemu sequestrava, torturava e matava pessoas de nossas terras para tentar fazer com que nos rendêssemos. O Conde Kanope era casado com alguém de uma família inimiga a Família Sanakht, o que causou mais conflito do que o próprio desejo de posse, isso era desonra. Principalmente porque Itemu era pai de Kanope.

– Meu pai biológico estava em guerra com meu avô? – perguntei confusa.

– Sim, e ainda está. Kanope usa o sobrenome da sua avó, eles se odeiam.

– Com o tempo os Sanakht aceitaram o novo genro e conviveram em paz, lutando juntos contra a família Hórus. A minha família servia de bom grado a Família Montu, meu pai mesmo sendo um traidor era o melhor amigo do Conde. Então por isso estou aqui hoje. Com a possibilidade de uma invasão a primogênita corria perigo e o Conde resolveu sumir com a criança. È claro que com os anos várias pessoas começaram a procurar, principalmente porque havia uma recompensa pela sua cabeça. – Engoli em seco – E um boato espalhado pelo Conde Hórus: O sangue que corre nas veias da primogênita é amaldiçoado, quem o bebesse teria vida eterna. Já que a família Hórus tem essa coisa de maldição por causa de inimigos. Eu não sei direito. Mas é apenas um boato para caçarem a criança ou a matarem. Tipo uma vingança pra ele – Acho que ele viu que estava me assustando e trocou de assunto. - Como as coisas nunca realmente melhoraram e havia esses psicopatas atrás de você, seus pais biológicos resolveram deixar que o tempo cuidasse de tudo até que estivesse pronta pra voltar. Você estaria segura e vivendo normalmente até ganhar a marca da família, ser coroada a herdeira do Conde e poder se proteger sozinha.

– Eu sou essa criança? – falei, mais afirmando do que perguntando.

–Sim, poucas pessoas conhecem essa história de verdade, outras sabem de vários boatos impossíveis que espalhamos para manter você segura, não sabem o que o Conde fez com a criança, mas sabem que ela anda por ai, viva.


End file.
